Los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas
by samfj
Summary: Cuando Albus Severus Potter la vio por primera vez, supo el porque los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas. Dedicado a Julietaa por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades Juli! ¡Disfrutenlo!
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola a todas! Este comenzo de ser un one shot para converirse en un long fic dedicado a** Julietaa** que hoy está festejando su cumpleaños **¡felicidades!, **así como a todas las chicas del foro: _**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**_

Sin más preambulos...¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Los Potter las prefieren pelirrojas._**

Albus Severus Potter se encontraba rodeado de sus padres, sus hermanos y sus familiares cuando la vio. Era una chica como de su edad, menuda. Su cabello rojo sobresalía entre la multitud al igual que el de gran parte de su familia como su prima Rose, su mama o su hermana, Lily. Pero, a diferencia de su familia, la chica no tenía la mirada ni azul ni castaña sino de un color extraño para Albus: sus ojos eran grises. Sin embargo, con el tiempo ese color de ojos pasaría de ser extraño en la vida de Albus a ser más común, viéndolo un par de veces más. Y fue la gentil mirada gris de la chica lo que mas llamo la atención a Albus.

Pero, como broma del destino, en el momento en que la estaba observando desde lejos el tonto de su hermano James se interpuso y cuando logro hacer que se moviera, la chiquilla ya habia desaparecido. Albus se puso a buscarla, discretamente, por toda la estación, pero ya no la encontro. Escuchó a su tío Ron decirle algo a Rose de que no sea muy amigable con alguien, pues su abuelo Weasley no le perdonará que se case con un sangre pura. Albus volteo a ver primero a su prima, quien veía a su padre de forma solemne y despues a su tío Ron que, extrañamente en él, estaba demasiado serio. Nuevamente volteo a ver a su prima como pidiéndole con la mirada que le explique; esta sólo se encogió de hombros y Albus decidió preguntarle cuando estuvieran a solas, de que estaba hablando Ron Weasley. Con la emoción y los nervios a flor de piel, Albus y su prima Rose se encaminaron hacia el expreso que los llevaría a la nueva aventura de sus vidas: Hogwarts.

* * *

Ya sé es un capítulo introductorio bastante corto. Espero que aún así les haya gustado y si me dejan un review harán a la autora sonreir de felicidad.


	2. Capítulo II

¡Segundo capítulo! ¡Yei! Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a _**Julietaa**_ y el segundo capítulo lo quiero dedicar a _**NatWizard**_ y _**Nayademarina**_ que me dejaron un lindo review en el capítulo anterior y a todas las personas que pusieron este fic en sus favoritos y alertas.

_**Disclaimer/Declaimer:**_ ¡Casi lo olvido! _Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenece. Por lo tanto, todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones le pertenecen a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama, las personalidades de los protagonistas y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan si vienen de mi imaginación. Todo lo lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Sin más por el momento... ¡a disfrutar de la lectura!

* * *

Capítulo II.

Albus se encontraba en uno de los vagones junto a sus primas Dominique, Rose y sus amigos Lysander y Lorcan, ansioso por llegar a Hogwarts. Escuchaba, sin poner atención realmente, que los gemelos estaban haciendo reír a sus primas; él, por el contrario, se encontraba imaginándose como sería estar en Hogwarts, lo que haría ahí, los amigos que tendría y la casa en la que estaría. La conversación que había tenido con su padre le dio una nueva perspectiva acerca de su futuro. Su ansiedad y nerviosismo poco a poco se fue disminuyendo, quedando sólo unos lindos ojos grises y una melena pelirroja en su cabeza que lo hizo tranquilizarse por un momento, para comenzar con su ansiedad por volver a ver esos ojos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Molly Weasley prefecta de la casa Ravenclaw y justo detrás de ella, en el quicio de la puerta, se encuentra un chico sonriente de cabello castaño claro y _ojos grises. _Albusse preguntó si ese color de ojos era tan raro o si, en realidad, era más común de lo que él pensaba. Su prima lo sacó de sus pensamientos saludándolos con una alegría poco común en ella:

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el viaje?—les preguntó la pelirroja a sus primos menores.

—Bien, Molly, gracias por preguntar.—respondió Rose—Dominique se ha quedado todo el viaje con nosotros—la pequeña pelirroja volteó a ver a su prima y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Molly los cuidé perfectamente todo el camino—comentó la hija de Bill y Fleur. Molly entrecerró los ojos. Dominique los rodó. Sabía lo que su prima estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no estás con los tontos de James y Fred?—preguntó la pelirroja Ravenclaw. Dominique resopló—_¡lo sabía!_— pensó y le respondió:

—Por eso, Molly, porque son unos tontos—todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso Albus y el chico que estaba en la puerta. Nadie creía lo que Dominique había dicho pues todos sabían que esos tres eran inseparables. Por lo que supusieron que se habían peleado.

La Ravenclaw no quiso ahondar en el tema, primero porque ya hablaría largo y tendido con su prima y en segundo lugar, porque tenía prisa.

—En fin—dijo Molly—el es mi amigo Matthew Nott— señaló con una mano al chico castaño de ojos grises-a criterio de Albus, tan claros que se podrían confundir con el color celeste-que se situó junto a ella. Todos le saludaron.

Albus y sus primos, especialmente Molly, observaron como Rose ponía esa cara de cuando algo no le gustaba: arrugaba la nariz, fruncía el ceño y elevaba un poco el mentón. Eso solo podría significar una cosa: que Rose Weasley estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable, lo que se traduce en problemas.

Molly conociendo a su prima e imaginando lo que estaría a punto de decir, porque es digna hija de Ron Weasley, le informó antes de que la chiquilla pudiera decir 'agua va':

—Si Rose, es un Slytherin.

La chiquilla pelirroja frunció más el seño y Albus estuvo seguro de que eso no la dejaría satisfecha.

—Pero…

Molly pensaba igual que su primo, por lo que nuevamente se adelantó:

—¿Pero, cómo, si él es un Slytherin y yo una Ravenclaw?—Rose asintió—Somos amigos desde hace años y a mi no me interesan todas esas tonterías de la división de las casas, incluso tengo más amigos en otras casas que no son Ravenclaw, además de Matt.—la pequeña pelirroja no parecía satisfecha con esa explicación y su prima terminó por decir:—si quieres Rose podemos platicarlo largo y tendido después. Sólo te puedo decir que, con el tiempo, de tanto convivir terminas haciéndote amiga de las personas por lo que son y no por la casa a la que pertenecen—Molly sonrió amablemente a su prima.

Albus pensó que su prima tenía razón. Molly continuó:

—Sólo el tiempo me dará la razón. En fin, a lo que vengo es a pedirles un favor.

Albus vio como su prima volteaba hacia su amigo y le sonreía, él le regresaba la sonrisa y pensó que ellos eran algo más que amigos, pero no dijo nada más. El Slytherin se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un chico de piel de tan blanca como de alabastro, cabellera platinada y ojos grises._ -Nuevamente ojos grises- _pensó Albus y observó como su prima, Rose, se tensaba en su lugar y abría los ojos como platos como una expresión de sorpresa. Albus frunció levemente el entrecejo, no comprendiendo muy bien la reacción de su prima.

—El es Scorpius Malfoy, primo de Matt—dijo Molly.-_Malfoy…_-pensó Albus, le sonaba ese apellido pero no sabía de donde. Molly dijo:—Scorpius no tiene donde quedarse, ya que no conoce a nadie en el tren y Matt no lo quiere dejar sólo ¿podría quedarse con ustedes?—preguntó tomando por los hombros al chico que se incomodó por esa acción, o al menos así le pareció a Albus. El muchacho rubio hizo un mohín que vieron todos menos la Ravenclaw.

Matt regañó a su primo por lo mal educado que se veía haciendo muecas, mientras metía el baúl. A criterio de Albus, a Rose no le agradó nada que el muchacho rubio se quedara con ellos. Recordó que ese mismo día su tío Ron estaba diciéndole algo a su prima, pero no recordaba qué, aunque le pareció que el apellido Malfoy había salido de labios de su tío. En fin, ya hablaría con Rose.

Despidiéndose de ellos, Molly y su amigo Matt se retiraron, no sin antes decirles que ya pronto llegarían a Hogwarts y que era necesario que se comenzaran a cambiar. Dominique se fue a buscar a su hermana Victoire y Lysander había decidido acompañarla. Por lo que sólo quedaron en el vagón Lorcan, Rose, Albus y el chico Malfoy.

El ambiente se tensó. El rubio al no ver otra salida, decidió sentarse junto a la ventana, justo frente a Albus, para perderse en sus pensamientos mirando a través de ésta. Rose por el contrario, pudo observar Albus, veía al rubio aún con ese gesto de incomodidad que tan bien conocía él en su prima. Lorcan por el contrario intercalaba su mirada entre los tres.

Éste ultimo carraspeo y dijo tratando de destensar el ambiente:

—Así que… Scorpius ¿listo para la nueva aventura que será Hogwarts?

El chico rubio lo volteo al escuchar su nombre, extrañado, a verlo con cara de hastío. Albus vio como su prima lo veía sin vergüenza alguna de arriba abajo y él sólo movió la cabeza. ¿Por qué su prima a veces parecía ser más hija de su tío Ron que de su tía Hermione?

Scorpius respondió lo más educadamente que pudo, que a Al le pareció seca:

—No es algo que me emocione, pero no hay más que hacer ¿o si?

Lorcan únicamente movió la cabeza negativamente. Al parecer, según se pudieron percatar, el chico Malfoy no estaba interesado en tener una conversación. Sería mejor dejarlo en paz.

Albus se disponía a seguir platicando con su prima y su amigo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron su hermano James, su primo Fred y una pelirroja que él reconoció como amiga de éstos de su misma casa. Finnigan o algo así se apellidaba según recordaba. Su hermano fue el primero en hablar:

—Así que aquí estaban pequeñines…—James, Fred y Lorcan rieron, su amiga rodó los ojos, al igual que su prima y que él mismo. El muchacho rubio pareció que ni siquiera los escucho entrar.

—Si mal no recuerdo sólo tienes dos años más que nosotros, _Jamie_…—replicó Rose. James pareció molestarse por el apodo "cariñoso" de su prima.

—Tal vez, _Rosie_, pero en Hogwarts ustedes son los _pequeñines_—dijo el chico burlonamente, sólo Fred le siguió el juego. La pelirroja se comenzó a enojar y Albus vio por el rabillo de sus ojos que el chico rubio rodó los ojos al igual que él.

—Mira James…—comenzó Rose claramente enojada. James le hizo un alto con la mano. Rose sólo se le quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados, en forma amenazadora.

—No vengo a pelear contigo, _Rosie_—Rose iba a replicar nuevamente, pero el hermano de Albus se lo impidió diciendo:—estamos buscando a Dominique…—en ese momento los chicos que acababan de entrar se dieron cuenta de la presencia del más joven de los Malfoy. James no pudo, ni siquiera, terminar su pregunta y alzando una ceja en señal de confusión-¡por su puesto que lo había reconocido!-dijo:—así que tú eres el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy ¿eh?—el interpelado volteo al escuchar su nombre y únicamente asintió. Todos los demás, incluyendo a Albus, observaban la conversación que mantenían James y Scorpius. Nadie, a excepción de una persona, parecía entender que significaban aquellas palabras de James, incluyendo al aludido. Esa persona era Rose.

James sonrió burlonamente, viendo de reojo a la pelirroja hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, y prosiguió:

—Si mi tío Ron se enterara…—dijo James con un toque de inocencia en su voz. Albus sabía que James de inocente no tenía nada y vio que su prima favorita se puso roja como tomate. Escuchó a su hermano reírse y, en ese momento, flashes de la conversación de su tío Ron con Rose vinieron a su mente:

"_Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre… No seas muy amigable con él, el abuelo Weasley no te perdonará que te cases con un Sangre Pura"._

James lo trajo a la realidad diciéndole a su prima:

—No lo olvides _Rosie_, no seas muy amigable con él…—James lo señaló con la cabeza y Rose ni siquiera lo dejó terminar pues le aventó el libro que tenía en la mano y que le pasó rozando a su hermano. James se fue del compartimento riendo a carcajadas seguido de Fred y su amiga y dejando a Rose muy enojada.

Lorcan volteo a ver a Albus como para preguntarle de que se trataba todo y éste sólo negó con la cabeza. Albus pudo observar a un Scorpius sumamente intrigado, ya que se dio cuenta que hablaban de él, viendo a la pelirroja directamente. Se dio cuenta, también, que cuando sus miradas chocaron ambos la desviaron con vergüenza, por las segundas intenciones en las palabras del hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny Potter. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en que tan desarrollado tendría su tío Ron el ojo interior-broma que solían hacer Harry y Ron a Hermione.

Albus creía que en algún momento, en el futuro, lo averiguaría.

Rose murmuró algo como que se iría para que se pudieran cambiar y el chico rubio se convirtió, nuevamente, en el chico impasible que era momentos antes de la llegada de su hermano James y su primo Fred.

Albus ya podía oler los verdes bosques que rodeaban el castillo y sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa.

* * *

_¿Me dicen que les pareció por medio de un review?_


End file.
